


One Window

by Midnightcat1



Category: Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 15:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18759595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Curiosity caused Reverend Amos Howell to approach a window.





	One Window

I never created Superman TAS.

 

Curiosity caused Reverend Amos Howell to approach a window. One glance at it. One smile stretched his long face.   
Reverend Amos Howell viewed parents with two children near a kitchen table. *You'll remain a family. A family near my master. Unity.*  
He walked to the door before he knocked twice. 

 

THE END


End file.
